


Too much

by ali_senpai_98



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Crack Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali_senpai_98/pseuds/ali_senpai_98
Summary: My attempt to contribute to the Elippo rise.Elia and Filippo have been seeing each other for a while now, but they never really talked about it.They both have doubts, they both are falling in love.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Filippo was pissed.

He didn't even want to go out in the first place. But Marti insisted, and aware of the disturbing effect this kid had on him, he found himself accepting the invite to this party. He was always happy to spend time with the red-haired friend, especially now that he was finally happy and a lot less nervous, but there was a problem. Hanging out with Marti meant to be around his boyfriend and his friends.

Which were cool. Niccolò was awesome and so in love with Marti that, even if he was a prick, Filo would have liked him just because of how much he adored Martino. Giovanni was very smart and observant, quiet and probably the nicest person Filippo had ever met. Luca was...Luca. He didn't really get him yet, but he was funny and a bit crazy. The only person he had a problem with was Elia.

Elia who was always smiling and talking, often a bit too loud, drawing the attention to himself. Who was always full of energy, with that smirk ready to pop up on these lips of his...

And Filippo couldn't take it anymore. He was fine with him at the beginning. He was definitely more than fine when he noticed the way Elia looked at him, how he seemed to keep his eyes on him just a moment too much, how he smiled, cockily, whenever he spotted him. And he was absolutely ecstatic when they started whatever it was between them. Every time they kissed it was blissful. He was pretty amazed by how confident this younger kid was with him. Thinking about all the times Elia had surprised him and kissed him first, or touched him, made him feel...well dizzy, for sure.

He had had other boyfriends and hookups that he was so into he ended up feeling like a little impressionable pre-adolescent at the first crush. For a bit. But this...warmth he felt every time he looked at him? The sparkle whenever Elia stared back?

“Do you want a beer?” He turned to Martino, who was watching him with his eyebrows raised. “I still owe you one, don't I?” Filippo smiled, glad for the distraction.

“You don't. But I'll take it anyway.” They walked by the bar, leaving the dance floor behind them.

"Is everything alright?" Filippo shrugged, focused on the barman who was about to give them the beers. "Filì, you know you can tell me stuff, right? I might not be a guru like you, but I'll listen."

“It's nothing Marti, really.”

“You seem a bit down.” They both took a sip of their drinks. Filippo couldn't find anything to say, because he _was_ feeling down and he just wanted to go home and get Elia Santini out of his mind. The truth was that he was embarrassingly scared. When he found himself in a dark corner at a party kissing Elia for the first time, he was just happy he was hooking up with a very good looking guy who happened to be friends with Marti. He never wanted anything serious. And he didn't have it, for sure. But they were constantly seeing each other, and texting, kissing, eating breakfast together at the bar near the high school if Elia felt like skipping the first period, and Filippo was still able to feel his fingers touching him, making him feel like a puppet in his hands.

Filippo knew how it was. At that age, you're always overexcited for everything. And Elia just couldn't help being the most hyper person in the world. Having an older person to hook up with was another very exciting thing for him, probably, just like it had been for Filippo when he was about his age. Him being his first guy was just adding more fuel to the fire, really. Elia was just being very nice and happy, as he should, and Filo was constantly reading too much in it, hoping for something it would have never worked.

“I'm just having a tough time at uni.” Martino was not buying it. But he was not going to pressure his friend any further, he knew very well how it was, not wanting anyone to know what you're thinking, what you're going through. He didn't have the time to say anything, anyway, because a tipsy Elia joined them.

“Hey, no serious conversation over a beer, guys. That's a rule.”

"And who said it?", Martino asked, strengthening the grip on his beer, afraid Elia could grab it and drink half of it as he'd just did with Fili's.

“Martì, drink your beer and have fun. We're not here to talk about school. Try not to be a _rompicoglioni_ , for once”, he said smiling, still bobbing his head at the rhythm of the music. “Oh, Nico's calling you, bro.” Marti turned to see his boyfriend fidgeting his hands to get his attention, a big smile on his face. He turned to Filippo, silently debating with himself whether he should go or not.

“Come on, go dancing,” Filippo told him with a fond smile. Elia took his friend's place on the chair once he got up and watched him go making out with Niccolò.

"So, I was thinking, we could go at my dad's after. He's out of the city for a work thing." Filippo looked at the smiling face in front of him and couldn't help but think of how much he was pissed at him and his stupid gorgeous face. He was so pissed he couldn't do anything but smile and saying that yes, it was a great idea. Apparently, Elia _couldn't wait_ , as he whispered to his ear, and Filippo just wanted to punch something. How dare is he being so handsome?

Of course, Filippo turned out to be just as miserable as he thought, and an hour after the beer at the bar he was in Elia's bed, half-naked, kissing the bare chest of the boy. Elia's fingers curled in Filo's hair as he kept going down, making him tighten the grip as the time passed. Filippo was intoxicated with him.

“Oh my God, Filo”, Elia murmured before moving his hands from Filippo's hair to his face, caressing his jaw as he brought him up so they could face each other. Filo' fingertips brushed against his left cheek, his eyes capturing every small detail. Elia's lips formed an ecstatic smile before kissing the older boy. As the kiss became more frantic and Elia's hands found their way inside Filippo's boxers, the blond one was not surprised to realise he was utterly gone for him. His mouth trailed to his partner's neck, marking him. Moans filled the air, as both of them slowly felt the peak of pleasure take over them.

 

 

"What are you thinking?" They were laying in the bed, Filippo's left arm below Elia's head, Elia's hands pressed on Filippo's chest. Elia observed the other one's expression, looking for something on his face. He knew there was something off with him that night, but he had no idea what it was.

“I'm not able to think anything at the moment,” he laughed, his breath still a bit shaky.

"What, am I too much to handle?" he asked again, placing a soft kiss on Filo's arm.

“Yeah,” Elia heard him whisper. He frowned, trying to understand the meaning of that sigh.

“Oh, Filo, what are you saying?” _Fuck_ , he was really too much. Filippo just wanted to kiss and pleasure him for the eternity. He wanted to hold him tight and never let go, to fall asleep in his arms and wake up spooning him. Eventually, his mind went numb, letting his desires take over, and he closed the distance between his lips and Elia's, kissing him slow and deep as if they had all the time in the world. Elia moved his hand from his lover's chest to his neck, bringing him closer. He licked Filippo's piercing and then captured his bottom lip between his teeth, sucking carefully. Neither of them knew whom which moans belonged to anymore, both focused on giving each other the best kiss they'd ever had. As soon as they pulled apart, a big smile appeared on Elia's face. Filippo was entranced. He happily took the small peck Elia gave him between the nose and the upper lip and began to gently stroke his hair.

He had to end this before it was too late. Before Elia'd got tired of him, and found another guy – or girl – to hook up or even have a real relationship. Like what they almost had. He knew better than to hope he'd been enough for him. Elia wanted to have fun, no strings attached, free as the wind. He knew it, even if they never actually talked about it. Because he had been like that too. The only solution was breaking up – _God_ , they weren't even together – before Filippo's heart would shatter into a million pieces. He just had to find the guts to do it.

“You never answered.”

“What?” Elia lowered his gaze for a moment, before glaring at Filippo, who felt his heart jump because of those beautiful brown eyes.

“Is everything alright? You're not tired of me or anything?” He just shook his head, because he couldn't find the words to say how wrong he was. He would never get tired of him, it just wasn't an option. Elia hesitated, pondering his reaction. While he took a big breath, his hand wandered back to Filo's chest, resting on his heart. He did once again the thing with his eyes, and Filippo knew to expect trouble when he saw his expression.

_Paraculo_.

Everything, from the eyebrows slightly raised to the cocky smirk on his face, was telling him to run. Because whatever Elia wanted, he was gonna get it. Both of them knew, actually. Because Elia probably spent years working on that face, and knew how to use it.

"Good", he said. "Because I already told my mom about you. And she wants to meet you." Filippo actually gasped. Then, after a second to truly understand what Elia said to him, smiled brightly before diving into another kiss. As Elia disappeared behind the covers, Filippo realised that he was more pissed than before at him, because it was probably too late to prevent his heart from breaking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Filippo's thoughts on his relationship with Elia, now we have Elia's point of view!

Elia was worried.

A few months ago he was introduced to Filippo Sava, Eleonora's brother and Marti's friend. He didn't really know how to feel about Marti going to this guy instead of them, his best friends, but he knew how difficult it had been for him, and for sure he didn't want to make that about himself. Marti looked up to him, that was pretty clear, so everyone just welcomed him in the gang. He seemed to go along with them just fine, but Elia knew that probably he didn't have that effect on the others. He was constantly drawn to him. He felt a connection between them, and it made him think about things that he never wanted to do to his friends. He did like boys, but he never liked a real one before. He liked many actors and models, but it was never an actual person. Not when the morning after one of his dreams he was in the same school as many cute girls. And then he really didn't know how it happened, but he liked Filippo Sava.

When that night of months ago they kissed for the first time, he was in seventh heaven. It didn't go very smoothly at the beginning, since, even though he was absolutely sure he liked Filo, he was still confused about himself. Especially when he questioned himself about that strange obsession with Marti he had had a few years before. But then Filo was always there and if they weren't together, they'd run into him at a random party with the girls, or at some bar with his  _friends_. Whom Elia didn't like that much if he had to be honest. So they started seeing each other without the others. Just the two of them. Often at Filo's, sometimes at Elia's, who had two houses and busy parents who didn't talk that much to each other, and knew perfectly how to use that at his advantage.

He didn't exactly know why he never said anything to his friends, he just didn't. Maybe because it happened all so fast, or because he wanted to have it all figured it out before announcing it. But the moment was approaching, mainly because he needed advice. Filippo was acting weird.

He didn't notice at first, because every time he saw him, his mind went straight up to what they were going to do later in the day, and he had to keep himself busy with something else, like the new – probably unreal – story of Luchino, or the last game at Fifa with Giò. He liked to tease him with long stares and little nods or comments he only would have understood, but he never let himself watching him for too long, not when they were surrounded by people.

“He seemed a bit weird, right?” Martino asked one day, and Elia was immediately worried. Because Filippo _was_ acting weird. He was somehow distant, often lost in his thoughts and...sad.

 

“Elia, I don't see where the problem is. Go talk to him.” He looked at Giò, who was watching him expectantly. There were a lot of people in the club, and he was starting to feel a bit claustrophobic. Then it hit him.

“I, I don't. I was going to-” Giò just sighed.

“Elì, you don't have to be a genius to see how you look at each other. It was the first thing we noticed about Marti and Nico, remember?”

"I- we don't!" Giò just stared. "Well, maybe a little." He took a deep breath. "Are we really that obvious?"

"I saw you eating his face, bro. Last week, at that party..." Elia blushed a little but soon recovered.

“I'm worried.”

“I know.”

“I mean I've never had anything to worry about with him. Even though he's older, cooler, with a lot more experience...Everything with him was- is simple, natural.”

“Have you asked him what's wrong?”

“No!” Elia looked at his friend like he was crazy.

“Why?” Giò waited for him to answer, but it was pretty clear that Elia was a bit panicked. “Do you like him?”

“ _Sì, cazzo_.” A subtle smile appeared on Giò's face. “I even told my mom about him.” Giò's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Man, Luchino will never forgive you." he joked, making Elia laugh a little. "Go talk to him, I'll cover for you if you want." And so Elia did, not before strangling Giò in a tight hug.

 

“ _Hey, no serious conversation over a beer, guys. That's a rule.”_

 

 

The sex was amazing, as always, but it wasn't easy to ignore the sadness in Filo's eyes between their kisses.

“ _What are you thinking?”_ , Elia managed to ask after observing him for a while.

“ _I'm not able to think anything at the moment.”_ It was probably true, given what they were doing just a few minutes before, but Elia was not going to give up just now.

 _"What, am I too much to handle?"_ he asked, trying to keep him relaxed enough to open up a little. He placed a kiss on his arm while caressing his built chest with his left hand.

“ _Yeah.”_ Elia felt the panic taking over his body. What did he mean? Was that the reason for his strange behaviour? Was he tired of him?

“ _Oh, Filo, what are you saying?”_ , he asked, desperately trying to hide the tremor of his voice. When he felt Filo's lips on his own, though, he knew it wasn't true. Maybe Filippo didn't like him as much as he liked him, but he wanted this. Elia had never been kissed like this, with such emotion, and he never even imagined how it could be, to feel the passion, the need his lover felt. It was wonderful. He couldn't help but smile once they ended the kiss. He was so happy he felt a weird dizziness through his entire body. Something in Filippo's eyes shifted, and Elia blinked in confusion, wondering if he should push or just be there for him.

“ _Is everything alright? You're not tired of me or anything?”_ , Elia blurted out. Like it was not a big deal. Just to check. Filo shook his head without hesitation, and Elia felt his chest get warmer.

“ _Good.” ,_ he told him, smirking. And then he invited him to meet his mother. _Go big or go home_. It was a bit scary, how fast and hard he was falling for him, but Elia knew things would have gone so much better in the future. He just had to wait. Whatever it was that got his boyfriend so worried, they'd get over it, together. And then they'd be happy, just like Martino and Niccolò.

 

If there was a sure thing in this world, was that Elia Santini would have never let Filippo Sava go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you want, feel free to comment and give me some feedback :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filippo is still afraid his relationship with Elia is not serious for his lover, but Elia is determined to show him how wrong he is.

 

They were at Giò's, playing Fifa, just the four of them, like the old times. Elia wasn't very interested in the game, though. He was too busy thinking about the next day, when Filippo would've come to his house. He was too thrilled to play with some kind of concentration.

“Elia, _ma che cazzo!_ ” He jumped in his seat, startled by Luca's shout. Apparently, he had made a mess with the game.

“Sorry, bro.” Giò was eyeing him with a little frown, from the armchair at his left.

“What's wrong? You never played this shitty.” Elia turned to Martino, sitting next to him on the sofa, with a confused face.

“Nothing. I was just distracted.” Luca gave him a judgemental glance but stayed silent. “Guys, I swear. I'm just a bit hyped.”

“About what?” Giò was smiling at him, even though he was as confused as the other two, who were waiting for an answer to Luchino's question.

“Tomorrow Filo's coming for dinner at my house.” Martino's jaw fell while Giò got closer to pat Elia's knee in a proudly way.

“And you're telling us just now? I have plans for tomorrow!”, Luca whined.

“Luchì, I don't think we're invited”, Giovanni commented.

“Uh, no guys. My mom wants to meet him. Another time, maybe.”

“And why would your m- ouch!” Luca put away the cushion Giò just threw at him. “ _Oh._ ”

“But how? Since when?” Martino asked, feeling incredibly stupid for not noticing anything.

“It's been a while now. I know I should have said something, but I didn't want it to be a big deal. Sorry, guys.”

“No, it's okay. Of course, it's okay”, Martino said, hitting his shoulder with his own. “I'm just surprised.”

“Tell me about it. When I found out I thought it was a hallucination.” Giò sneered at him.

“Wait. But you like girls.” Both Giò and Marti rolled their eyes at Luca.

“Yeah. And I also like guys.”

“Oh. And you like Filippo.”

“Yeah.”

“I can't believe you told your mom before telling us.” Elia laughed because he knew he was going to say that. “And it doesn't justify you for making me lose at Fifa, _stronzo_ ”, Luchino added, a sweet smile on his face.

 

 

“Do you know what's wrong with him?” Martino asked once they were alone in the streets, both of them heading home. Elia shrugged.

“No.”

“I thought... You haven't noticed anything strange?”

“Yeah, but I don't have a clue, Marti. I thought he wanted to dump me, honestly. But it's not that.” Marti eyed him cautiously. “I figured when he's ready he'll speak.” Martino just nodded, still unsure what to think of the situation.

“Do you really like him?”

“What, are you jealous?” Elia watched with a smirk on his face his friend rolling his eyes, annoyed. “Yeah”, he added with a more serious tone. “I like him so much, Martì.”

“More than the Argentinian?”

“The Argentinian is nothing compared to him.” They both laughed, remembering how obsessed Elia was with the girl. “But, I don't have to worry, do I?” There always a little fear when Elia dared to ask this kind of questions if it was only in his head to himself or to a person. He managed to brush it away every time before then, but Marti's face worried him.

“I'm sure it's nothing, Elia. Don't worry.” Elia tried and succeeded in not worrying, even though Marti hadn't been reassuring at all. Besides, it was better not thinking too much about it right before the meeting with his mom.

 

 

Which went great. Elia's mom, who had accepted her son's sexuality without a wince, was thrilled to meet his boyfriend. _Just don't call him my boyfriend, okay?_ , her child asked her many times, just to be sure she wouldn't embarrass him. She wouldn't dare. She wasn't sure Filippo would have minded, though. After a few minutes, she was already in love with this guy who watched Elia so tenderly. Elia was happy, proud and excited. And Filippo seemed perfectly fine, no trace of sadness in his eyes, on the contrary, he was just as happy as the younger boy and got along with his mom just great.

He did not ask about his father, which neither Elia or his mother ever mentioned, and did not expect that everything would go down smoothly. He was definitely surprised by how Elia acted during the dinner, determined to make his mom like him as if they were actual boyfriends. Was that Elia's way of making things official? Chances were that his mom was just worried about her son spending so much time with an older guy.

 

It was a little before midnight and Filippo was on the door of Elia's building, with a box full of cake to bring home – yes, Elia's mother was one of the old-fashioned ones, culinary speaking – and ready to go home.

“Now she's in love with you.” Filo laughed, not so secretly pleased by the comment.

“That's my charm, I assume.” Elia smiled, running his gaze up and down the blonde's body.

“I can confirm.” He took a step toward him, moving the right hand ahead to catch Filo's left one. He stared for a few moments, more than happy of what the dark eyes he had in front of him were trying to say. They kissed slowly, almost innocently, fearing the awkwardness of being busted Elia's mother in inappropriate acts.

“She's a bit annoying, though, I'm sorry if she-” Filippo stopped Elia's ranting with another kiss, longer than the first one.

“Your mom is amazing. Thank you for inviting me.” Under Filo's magnetic gaze, Elia couldn't help but look away, suddenly feeling shy. That didn't stop him from smiling widely, though. There was something he wanted to tell Filippo, Elia realised, but he didn't really know how. The thought made him feel scared and a bit lost, and that wasn't the moment for that.

“I told the guys about us,” he said instead. Filippo stared at him in surprise.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Well, Giò already knew. But- I mean, it's not a problem, is it?” Filippo shook his head, quietly laughing.

“I just had dinner with your mom and you think I don't want our friends to know?” Elia brought his left hand up to his neck in discomfort.

“I don't know, I wasn't sure.” Filippo gave a little squeeze to Elia's hand, still tied to his. They both stared in each other eyes, with nothing else to say. Elia started to come in for another kiss but was sharply stopped.

“What did you tell them exactly?” He blinked, taken aback by Filo's question.

“That I like you,” he said. “And that you were coming for dinner,” added, not really knowing what was going through Fili's mind.

“You like me.”

“I thought that was pretty clear.” Filippo studied him for a few seconds. _Oh no_ , Elia thought. He went too far. The dinner, the friends, he was probably scaring him off. _You're not tired of me or anything?_ , he'd asked him, and Filo proved him wrong, but what if that was the problem. He thought about Marti's looks: he probably sensed that Filo was going to dump him, but didn't know what to do. Because, _cazzo_ , something was wrong and Elia didn't like it. He hated to see that look on Filo's eyes, that veil of sadness that didn't belong to him, not even a little bit. “Tell me what's wrong.”

“What are we, exactly?” Elia let out a shaky breath and pulled back, afraid of where this conversation would have led.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Filippo began, trying to keep his voice steady. “How do you see me? A hookup? A friend to have sex with? Or a boyfriend?” He kept his gaze down while speaking, and once he brought those intriguing eyes on Elia's face, waiting for an answer, he caused the younger boy to gulp, stressed by the whole situation.

“I thought we- look, we can whatever you want. I don't care.” He didn't care as long as he could be near him. Filo could call him whatever he preferred, as long as he kissed him the same after that weird conversation.

“You don't care.” _What?_

“Yes. But I don't mean it that way. What are you trying to say, anyway, Filì?” Filippo took a step backwards, afraid of being too close to the boy.

“Nothing. It doesn't matter.”

“Yes, it does. Tell me.” Elia followed him, taking once again his hand. “ _Tell me,_ ” he whispered close to his face. So close their noses were almost touching.

“You're too young,” he finally blurted out. Elia arched his eyebrows in disbelief.

“Cut the bullshit, Filo.”

“No, I mean it, Elia. You don't want a boyfriend and I can't do it anymore. I'm sorry. I'm getting too- I can't do this.” He tried to escape from Elia's grasp, but the younger boy just tightened his grip on Filippo's hand and pulled him closer.

“ _Ma sei scemo?*_ ” Elia was looking at him as if he was crazy. “I want you to be my boyfriend, stupid. I thought you didn't want this. I-” Was he for real? Did he really think he wanted to dump him after introducing to his mom, after telling everyone how much he liked him? “I'm crazy about you.”

Filippo grasped Elia's shirt with the same that was holding the cake, which made it all a bit uncomfortable, and pulled him in a messy kiss. Elia sighed against his lips and after he felt Filo's tongue sliding into his mouth, he threw the box away so that his boyfriend's hands could freely wander on him. They both moaned when Filippo hit the wall of the building, Elia's hips pressed against his.

“The cake-” Filo's protest was nicely ignored by Elia, who hoarsely murmured _Shut up!_ , before leaving a hickey on his neck. Filippo laughed and got interrupted by Elia's lips going after his bottom lip, sucking and biting with an arrogance that made everything feel right. Filo's hands were lost in Elia's hair, his mouth open, in a desperate try to steadying his breath as Elia was back on the neck. “Are you _marking_ me?”, he managed to ask between weak breaths.

“Yes,” he heard him saying with a stubbornness that made him very aware of the situation.

“Elia.” He tried to step away from him, but it seemed impossible. “Elia.” He was being blatantly ignored, and _cazzo_ , it felt so good. “ _Elia,_ ” he whined when the boy sucked harder on his skin. He took his face in his hands and placed a hungry kiss on his lips, making Elia move his hands on his shoulders in order to not fall on the ground. When he stepped away from him, Elia was breathing even harder than him.

“I need to go,” Filippo whispered. His hands were caressing Elia's cheeks, and he didn't really know how to stop them.

“Why?”

“Because,” Filo said trying not to laugh, “I really need to go home now. I really don't want your mother to see me like this.” Elia blushed when he realised what the real problem was and tried to calm down himself, too.

“Alright. Can I come over tomorrow?”

“Of course.” They were still too close, their lips not even an inch apart.

“Goodnight, then,” Elia told him. He placed a soft kiss on Filo's piercing, then licked it and stepped back grinning. “ _Boyfriend._ ” Filippo smiled proudly and watched his boyfriend opening the building's door.

“Goodnight.” Another smile and the door was closed, Elia climbing up the stairs but stopping before reaching his floor. He approached one of the windows between the staircases to watch Filo picking up the cake and walking to his car, a big smile on his face.

 

_Cazzo_ , he thought. _Lo amo._ **

 

 

 

//

* _Ma sei scemo?_ , means _Are you dumb?_ and it's often used when someone does or says some bullshit, especially if you're talking to friends.

** _Lo amo_ , means  _I love him_ , in a romantic way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to thank every single reader, everyone who has left kudos and everyone who left a comment, I'm so happy there's people reading and enjoying this story, you don't know how much I appreciate it!
> 
> I promise I'll try to post more often from now, I already have a couple of chapters almost finished which will arrive soon!
> 
> Love you all so much! xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think about this thing. Should I write more?


End file.
